Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + 3 \times 9) - 5 \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + 27) - 5 \times 6 $ $ = 33 - 5 \times 6 $ $ = 33 - 30 $ $ = 3 $